Madness, Love
by lamoco13
Summary: ¿Qué es esa sensación que siente en el pecho? Ese cosquilleo que surge cada vez que lo ve. Pero, ¿es acaso sólo porque la salvó? ¿O realmente es algo más? ¡Y ahora está todo mal! ¿Cómo quiere Makarov que hagan misiones? Los dos. ¡Juntos! ¡Está completamente loco! ¿O no? GaLe
1. Capítulo 1: Todo comienza con una misión

_¡Hola a todos! ¡He vuelto señoras y señores (como por décima vez x_x)! Oh, ¿y qué creen? ¡Nuevo fic! Pero ahora...¡de FAIRY TAIL! Ajá, diría que éste es mi animé y manga favorito *-* (bueno, por el momento xD)._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico y grande __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- La historia se desarrollará poco después de la llegada de los miembros de Fairy Tail de la Isla Tenrou, antes de la saga de la Llave del Cielo Estrellado del animé.

2.- —Diálogos—

3.- _Pensamientos._

4.- Las palabras o frases en _cursiva_ fuera de pensamientos son las resaltadas en la historia.

5.- Separador de escenas: -o-o-o-

6.- Las palabras que tengan *, se explicarán al final.

7.- Este fanfic es meramente centrado en Gajeel y Levy. Aún así, también se involucrarán a muchos otros personajes.

8.- **EL PUNTO MÁS IMPORTANTE.**"Madness, Love" puede incluir spoilers.

_Parece que es todo, ¡a darle! n_n_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Todo comienza con una misión.**

—¡Estoy encendido! —gritó Natsu cubriendo por completo sus manos con su magia de fuego.

—Ven aquí ojos puntiagudos —le responde a la vez un pelinegro—. Veamos que puede hacer tu fuego con mi Ice Maker.

—¡Gray! ¡Tu ropa! —exclama Lucy Heartfilia tapándose los ojos con las manos.

—¡Un verdadero hombre lucha! —y Elfman se unió también a la pelea.

Sí. Ese era Fairy Tail. El gremio más ruidoso de todo Fiore. Las peleas habían vuelto a ser cotidianas. Pero la felicidad abundaba. Pues 7 años eran toda una vida. Y aunque bien era sabido que aún se encontraban en la quiebra, los trabajos habían aumentado notablemente en los últimos días.

-o-o-o-

—Ahh —suspiraba una peli azul mirando el tablón de anuncios.

—¿Qué sucede, Levy-chan? —se acercó Mirajane con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando en hacer un trabajo.

La maga de la Solid Script apuntó con un dedo a una recompensa de 20,000 Jewels. La ojiazul leyó el encargo: "Recuperación del pergamino dorado de la familia McGralphy. Ubicación: Bosques Waas".

—¿Los Bosques Waas? —inquirió la Strauss con curiosidad—. Hace mucho tiempo no voy ahí. Están algo lejos de Magnolia. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que pensaba ir con Jet y Droy…pero el maestro los mandó a los dos a otra misión. Sin mí… —respondió con la mirada baja.

—¡Anímate Levy-chan! Tú sola puedes hacer ese trabajo.

—Pero soy tan pequeña. Y débil…

—¡No lo eres! —le respondió Mirajane con firmeza—. No tienes qué luchar contra nadie. Sólo recuperar un pergamino. Y si te topas con un obstáculo, lo destruirías con facilidad con tu Solid Script.

—¿Estás segura?

La peliblanca asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Está bien, creo que iré.

El resto del día, Levy McGarden estuvo preparándose para llevar a cabo su trabajo. Empacó lo que necesitaría para su largo viaje, pues como había dicho Mirajane, los Bosques Waas se estaban lejos de Magnolia. Tomaría el tren que le llevaría día y medio de viaje. Si encontraba el pergamino a tiempo, estaría de regreso en Fairy Tail en máximo 4 días.

La peli azul salió por la mañana del día siguiente.

-o-o-o-

—Bueno, entonces regreso pronto —dijo despidiéndose de su amiga Lucy.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella sonriendo—. Sé que lo harás muy bien, sólo confía en ti.

Levy asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mochila con sus cosas y colocándosela en la espalda, salió del gremio con dirección a la estación de trenes. Esperó por media hora hasta que llegó el transporte que la llevaría a las afueras del antiguo gremio Cait Shelter. A partir de ahí, tendría que caminar para adentrarse en los Bosques Waas. Pasó algunas horas leyendo varios libros de su colección. Realmente, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse algo aburridas. No era lo mismo sin el equipo completo del Shadow Gear. Se preguntaba por qué el maestro había mandado a Jet y Droy solos. ¿Es que acaso ella les estorbaba? Por un momento se sintió mal. Pero sabía que era lo mejor, pues Makarov así lo había asignado. Tal vez era un trabajo que sólo necesitaba a dos personas. Además, estos 7 años, ambos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para trabajar sin la presencia de ella.

Borró esos pensamientos y se dedicó a seguir su lectura hasta que oscureció. Pasó el tiempo entre comida, libros y descanso hasta que se quedó dormida.

Para cuando despertó, el sol se posaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando con delgados rayos todo a su paso. Aún somnolienta, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara. Lo que más le gustaba era que tenía el vagón para ella sola. Así podía gozar de algo de tranquilidad y privacidad. Se mojó con agua fría y trató de despertar un poco. Cuando regresó, se asomó por la ventana, donde se apreciaba una amplia pradera que circundaba a un pueblo. Estaba en las afueras del pueblo Clover, mejor conocido como la Ciudad del Trébol, el lugar donde los maestros de los gremios legales tienen reuniones regulares.

Se encontraba a pocos minutos del antiguo lugar donde estaba Cait Shelter. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas y esperó. Unos quince minutos después, el tren hizo su parada y la chica bajó con calma. El clima era agobiante. Se preguntó por qué no había vestido más fresca. Sin embargo, había optado por usar unas mallas largas negras y un blusón color naranja. En fin, no podría quitarse la ropa a medio camino así que se resignó y empezó su marcha hacia los Bosques Waas, que se divisaban a lo lejos.

—¿Por qué no traje por lo menos un sombrero? —se preguntaba con tristeza limpiándose el sudor de la frente—. Veamos… —dijo sacando el documento del encargo que llevaba en la mochila—. Pergamino dorado de la familia McGralphy.

Levy había llegado a las afueras de grandes árboles y arbustos.

—Bosques Waas —repitió—. ¡¿Y cómo quieren que encuentre un pergamino en todo este bosque?! —gritó desesperada hasta encontrarse con unas pequeñas letras al final de la hoja—. "Nota: No sabemos la posición exacta del pergamino". ¡Gracias! —gritó con sarcasmo para luego suspirar—. Ahora veo por qué nadie había tomado este trabajo. Me emocionó tanto la idea de hacerlo yo sola que no leí las letras pequeñas… —comenzó a penetrar en una fresca y húmeda espesura de hojas verdes—. Parece que tardaré más de lo previsto en regresar a Fairy Tail. Espero que Lu-chan no se preocupe —y suspiró con fuerza una vez más.

Estuvo caminando durante horas, buscando por doquier a la vista de algo que fuera dorado. Pero todo fue en vano. Se sentó bajo un claro, agotada y comenzó a comer algunas galletas que había empacado en su mochila.

—Esto no está bien —decía para después tomar agua—. Pero, ¿qué más hago? No puedo regresarme con las manos vacías. ¡¿Por qué decidí hacer una misión yo sola?! —era de las pocas veces que se exasperaba de esa manera—. Desearía que Jet y Droy estuvieran aquí. Así todo sería más rápido.

Terminando de comer, se tumbó de espaldas en el alto césped, mirando hacia las ramas de los árboles que cubrían los rayos de Sol y las nubes que transitaban por el cielo. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. En la cima del árbol que estaba a su lado, un punto oculto entre hojas brillaba cuando la luz descansaba sobre él. Se incorporó sin perderlo de vista. Era dorado, no cabía duda. Una chispa de esperanza se avivó dentro de ella y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. Se puso de pie y siguió mirando el gran árbol.

—Es más alto de lo que creía…

Una caída desde esa altura podría llegar a matarla. Además no estaba segura de que ese punto fuera en verdad el pergamino. Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo dejaría hasta allá arriba? Aunque era verdad, así nadie podría encontrarlo con facilidad y llevárselo como si nada.

Levy se armó de valor y comenzó a subir por las frágiles ramas que amenazaban con romperse cada vez que su pequeño cuerpo se balanceaba sobre ellas. Y finalmente, una de ellas cedió regresándola al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la espalda baja. La peli azul volvió a incorporarse.

—Es obvio que ese árbol no me va a poder sostener. A pesar de ser tan alto es muy delgado.

Pasó un tiempo sopesando lo que haría. Podía subir a otro árbol y después saltar hacia el objetivo, pero eso sería muy peligroso. Y agitar el árbol, pues era algo casi imposible. Sobre todo para alguien como ella. Varios minutos después, chasqueó los dedos, con una idea.

—Tal vez esto funcione —se alejó unos cuantos pasos dirigiendo sus brazos lo más alto e inclinado posible—. ¡Solid Script: Wind!

Las ráfagas de aire movieron un poco las ramas por debajo del punto dorado. Trató un par de veces más, pero el viento no llegaba hasta la punta del árbol.

—Si el viento no sirve…entonces necesitaré algo más fuerte —volvió a ponerse en posición—. ¡Solid Script: Tornado!

Una borrasca más grande y con mayor fuerza azotó directamente contra el árbol, despojándolo de varias ramas y cubriendo el suelo de hojas verdes. El punto dorado también salió volando por los aires.

—¡No! —y Levy corrió lo más que pudo siguiendo la dirección del objeto.

Se topó varios metros adelante con un cilindro metálico de un color dorado. Estaba cerrado, pero al quitarle la tapa, dejó ver un papel del mismo color, enrollado a la mitad por un delgado listón tinto. La maga sonrió de alegría. Era el pergamino de la familia McGralphy. Había completado su misión con éxito. Ahora sólo tenía que regresar a la estación de trenes y volver a Fairy Tail. La puesta de Sol estaba comenzando y sabía que si no se apuraba, se congelaría durante la noche. Empezó a caminar de regreso a las cercanías de Cait Shelter y si no llegaba, por lo menos encontrar un buen refugio dónde pasar la noche.

Pero no todo saldría de acuerdo a sus planes…

La maga se encontraba cansada. Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que encontró el pergamino. El cielo estaba bañado en tonalidades rojizas. Decidió que era tiempo de descansar y de pasar la noche en el bosque. No tenía opción y no había encontrado ninguna cueva o refugio similar. Optó por dormir en las ramas de un árbol y esperaba no morir de frío durante la noche. Parece que eso era lo peor. Un tremendo calor por el día y un congelador por la noche. Aspecto semejante al de un desierto. Llegó a un árbol frondoso, con gruesas ramas donde podría descansar sin que éstas se rompieran. Se preparó para subir cuando oyó un leve ruido a sus espaldas. Volteó con rapidez la mirada, tratando de localizar aquello que lo hubiera producido.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con firmeza y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Volvió a oírse el sonido de hojas secas pisadas y la McGarden se puso más en guardia.

—Muéstrate —habló.

Pero en vez de eso, un conejo salió saltando de entre unos arbustos, olfateando el aroma de la comida que Levy llevaba entre su ligero equipaje. Suspiró, aliviada.

—Parece que me he vuelto un poco paranoica, ¿eh amiguito? Por un momento pensé que eras un enemigo.

—No te equivocas —respondió una voz detrás de ella.

Antes de que pudiera volverse, la maga se encontraba en el suelo, aturdida por un fuerte golpe que había recibido en la espalda. Después de recuperarse, se incorporó tambaleante. Pero cuando se normalizó, no había nadie.

—¿Qué te pasa?! —cuestionó la misma voz—. ¿Estás asustada?

Así era. Levy estaba asustada. Sentía sus pequeñas piernas temblando debajo de su ropa. Y es que, ¿qué podía hacer una persona tan pequeña como ella contra alguien que ya la había atacado y desaparecido, sin poder defenderse? Ah, cómo deseaba no haber tomado esa misión.

—¡Devuélvenos lo que es nuestro! —ordenó otra voz proveniente de su lado izquierdo.

—¡No sé de qué hablan! —respondió la chica a su vez—. ¡Yo no he tomado nada!

—¡Claro que lo hiciste, idiota! —reiteró una tercera voz—. El pergamino ¡Regrésalo!

—¡Ese pergamino no es suyo! ¡Ya le pertenece a alguien!

—Es nuestro —aclaró el primero—. Nosotros lo robamos, ahora es nuestro.

Delante de la peli azul aparecieron tres hombres jóvenes. Iban vestidos de negro. Eran altos y se veía que poseían mucha fuerza. Levy tragó saliva.

—No hagas algo que no queremos, muñeca —dijo el que parecía el líder—. Danos el pergamino. Ahora —mandó extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

—_El pergamino está dentro de la mochila __—_pensaba la chica—. _Es obvio que ellos son más rápidos que yo, así que no puedo huir como si nada. Y claramente son más fuertes. Tampoco puedo luchar. ¿Qué hago? No puedo darles el pergamino. ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! __—_ella negó con la cabeza—. ¡Solid Script: Fire!

—¡Ahhhh! —el hombre se tiró al pasto tratando de apagar las llamas que habían impactado contra su cuerpo.

En ese instante, la maga salió corriendo a toda prisa, viendo la distracción de los otros y buscando cualquier lugar dónde ocultarse.

—¡Dimitri! —gritaron sus compañeros.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Síganla! —exclamó mientras su ropa chamuscada terminaba de arder.

Cansancio. Levy estaba agotada. Jadeando, corría lo más rápido que podía. Su corazón palpitaba con aceleración, producto de la adrenalina. Sus piernas le ardían. El ácido láctico comenzaba a extenderse con rapidez. Pero no se detendría. No podía si quería quedarse con el pergamino. Y en el mejor de los casos, si quería seguir viva.

—¡Solid Script: Hole! —la McGarden hizo un agujero en el suelo—. ¡Solid Script: Wind! —y seguido, hizo que varias hojas lo cubrieran para crear una especie de trampa—. Espero que funcione… —murmuró.

Siguió corriendo por varios minutos. Hasta que no pudo más. Se detuvo a lado de un pequeño río que cruzaba por la zona y se ocultó lo mejor que pudo detrás de unas grandes rocas cubiertas de musgo. Inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de normalizar su respiración y su pulso. No había ningún ruido más que el del agua siguiendo su curso. Se asomó con cuidado por encima de una de las rocas, buscando cualquier rastro de los hombres. No encontró a nadie.

—Parece que los perdí... —dijo con tranquilidad pretendiendo ponerse de pie.

—Eso crees —respondió el joven al que habían llamado Dimitri.

Levy se detuvo y giró poco a poco su cabeza en dirección a su enemigo.

—No pretendía hacerte daño, muñeca. Pero he cambiado de opinión…

El hombre sacó un mangual*, decidido a arremeter con toda su fuerza contra la peli azul. En ese momento, lo único que Levy quería hacer era gritar. Pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. El miedo la paralizó por completo. Sus músculos no le respondían. Ahora sólo una palabra pasaba por su mente: Muerte.

—_Muévete Levy. ¡Muévete! __—_se ordenaba a sí misma sin resultado alguno.

Veía cómo el arma se acercaba a ella en cámara lenta y sólo deseaba que fuera rápido. Sin embargo, el ataque nunca llegó. En el último instante, algo lo había desviado. O más bien, detenido. La McGarden parpadeó, recuperando la movilidad. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero se había desmayado antes de poder hacerlo.

-o-o-o-

Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya era de noche en el bosque. La luna brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento, acompañada de múltiples estrellas. Intentó asimilar lo que había pasado lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Por qué no estaba muerta? Trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frío. Unos pequeños pies negros se posaron delante de su rostro.

—Oi, parece que ya despertó —dijo alguien que Levy no alcanzó a identificar del todo.

—Ya era hora —respondió otro con un tono tosco.

A éste último sí lo había reconocido.

—_Gajeel…_

* * *

_*Mangual. __Arma ofensiva usada en la Edad Media, compuesta de unas cadenillas de hierro terminadas por un extremo en bolas del mismo metal. (En sí, es una bola con picos XD)._

_Bueno, ¿qué tal el primer capítulo? Sí lo sé. El género dice comedia y no hubo nada en éste. Pero prometo que la habrá en los que viene._

_Sí, también lo sé, demasiadas descripciones (ahora sé por qué los autores hacen tan largos sus libros ¬¬). Si les gusta, les desagrada, díganme. Así para describir un poco más o sólo utilizar más diálogos y acciones concretas n_n. Bueno, aunque debo decir que nunca escribo tanto en ese aspecto. Voy al grano y ya XD. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Y contesten mi preguntita de arriba por favor. Nos vemos en el siguiente y veamos qué se me ocurre :B_

_¡Arigato gozaimasu! :D_


	2. Capítulo 2: Y yo los declaro

_¡Yo! Segundo capítulo *0* (ay de verdad amo esta pareja :'3 MASHIMA-SAN TIENE QUE HACER QUE TERMINEN JUNTOS O YO VOY A JAPÓN Y LO…) Comencemos, hehehe n_n_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico y grande __**Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Y yo los declaro…**

Levy quiso cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, aún confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Oi, enana! No te vuelvas a _dormir. _

La McGarden parpadeó con fuerza, despertando por completo. Se sentó con rapidez, haciendo que sus músculos se reactivaran.

—Parece que estás bien después de todo —dijo la voz que no había reconocido con anterioridad.

—Lily —dijo viendo al pequeño gato a lado de ella—. Gajeel —siguió mirando al Dragon Slayer—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Te desmayaste —respondió el pelinegro.

—Eso ya lo noté —Levy sentía la cabeza extrañamente pesada—. Me refiero a que…un momento. ¡Esos sujetos! —exclamó recordando lo sucedido—. Me perseguían y uno de ellos estuvo a punto de atacarme. Pero algo lo detuvo —guardó silencio unos segundos—. ¿Fuiste tú, Gajeel?

El aludido afirmó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba en el suelo varios trozos de ramas de árbol para poder empezar una fogata.

—Si no hubiera llegado, estarías muerta —dijo con rudeza—. Ese idiota ni siquiera era mago, pudiste derrotarlo con facilidad.

La peli azul miró hacia abajo, entristecida. Lo único que la alegraba en ese momento era que el pergamino dorado aún seguía sano y salvo en su mochila.

—Un momento… —reaccionó después de pensarlo un momento—. ¡Había tres sujetos! ¿Qué les pasó a los otros dos?

—Cayeron en el hoyo que, supongo fue creado por ti —contestó el Exceed.

—Oh…

—Te lo dije, no era tan difícil derrotarlos —repitió el mago.

Gajeel comenzó a frotar una de sus escamas de hierro contra los pedazos de madera. Poco a poco, un hilo de humo se elevaba hacia arriba hasta que apareció la primera llamarada que encendió con rapidez el resto de los fragmentos. Levy se acurrucó sujetando sus piernas con los brazos a la vez que empezaba a temblar. La temperatura comenzaba a descender. Lily se acercó a su dueño, despojándolo de la capa que rodeaba su cuello para dárselo a la McGarden.

—¡Oi, gato! ¡Regrésame eso! —demandó.

—¿No ves que Levy se muere de frío? —inquirió—. Una fogata no sólo la va a calentar. Además, tú no la necesitas.

—Gracias, Lily… —respondió ella con timidez ante la actitud del pelinegro.

Bufó, pero al final se resignó, cruzándose de brazos para sentarse después junto a Pantherlily alrededor de la fogata. Es cierto, no la necesitaba. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo entre los tres, pero la maga rompió el hielo.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo me encontraron?

—Estábamos en un trabajo a las afueras del pueblo de Shirotsume —indicó el pequeño gato—. En las montañas, y nos encontrábamos cerca de los Bosques Waas.

—Le dije a Lily que fuéramos a conseguir un poco de comida y no lejos de dónde estábamos, reconocí tu olor.

—Fuimos caminando para ver qué hacías en este lugar y te encontramos en problemas. Se me hizo raro hallarte a ti sola, puesto que siempre estás con Jet y Droy.

—Hablando de ellos —continuó el maestro de hierro—. ¿Esos idiotas no están aquí o qué?

—No —respondió Levy—. El maestro los mandó a una misión sin mí.

—Qué extraño —el Exceed arqueó las cejas—. Pero en fin, parece que te atreviste a hacer un trabajo por ti misma. Eso es bueno —sonrió.

—Sí, y mira cómo terminé —suspiró la chica con melancolía.

—Cálmate ya, enana. Lo completaste, ¿no?

La peli azul se encogió de hombros.

—Tch –Gajeel torció los ojos—. Parece que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí —dijo cambiando de tema.

—Pero…¿no crees que seríamos blanco fácil? —cuestionó la maga mirando con recelo a los alrededores.

—¿Blanco fácil de qué? ¿De las ardillas? ¡Ja! —se burló.

—En cualquier caso, podemos hacer guardias entre Gajeel y yo —dijo Lily.

—¡Oi! ¡¿Y ella qué?!

Su gato lo miró con reproche.

—Ah, está bien, está bien.

—Si quieren yo puedo vigilar cuan-…

—Déjalo así —la interrumpió el Redfox—. Lily y yo lo haremos. Gihi.

El moreno se recostó sobre el pasto con los brazos entrelazados debajo de su nuca. Y se durmió al poco tiempo.

Levy trataba de calentar su cuerpo acercando sus manos al fuego. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos acuosos.

—Oi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el Exceed al verla de esa manera.

—Y-Yo…no pude hacer nada —se reprendió—. Si no hubiera sido por Gajeel, ahora yo…

—Cálmate, Levy. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

—No pude completar el trabajo.

—Obtuviste lo que buscabas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada, Levy. Eres una gran maga, sólo necesitas concentrarte un poco más —la animó Lily.

A la McGarden sólo le restó asentir con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que descanses un poco, es tarde. Y…espero que puedas dormir. Gajeel ronca. Y muy fuerte.

La peli azul rió quedamente. Se envolvió con la capa del mago y se recostó sobre el suelo. Giró varias veces sobre sí misma hasta que se quedó dormida. Pantherlily estuvo un tiempo caminando, alerta a cualquier _imprevisto. _Aunque estaba casi seguro que eso no pasaría. A lo lejos, se veía una acumulación de nubes oscuras. Esperaba que la tormenta no alcanzara la zona donde estaban. Un fuerte trueno estremeció el ambiente por unos segundos. El Exceed comenzó a temblar mientras se cubría las orejas con sus patas.

—_Truenos, no… __—_pensaba alarmado—. Oi, Levy, ¿ya te dormiste?

No recibió respuesta. Otro trueno volvió a oírse, lo que lo hizo saltar sobre su lugar.

—_¿Por qué truenos? ¡Alguien que despierte! __—_y se sentó aún atemorizado, a lado de su amo.

-o-o-o-

Levy sentía los ligeros rayos de luz rozando su rostro. Abrió los ojos y ya era de día. El Sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, calentando el ambiente. Vio a Lily durmiendo por un lado y observó por un momento las cenizas que quedaban de la fogata. Bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos. Parecía que nada _interesante _había pasado durante la noche. La capa que la cubría resbaló por sus hombros hasta llegar al suelo. Buscó a su dueño, hasta que su mirada se topó con la figura de Gajeel. El mago se encontraba de pie a pocos metros, observando a un punto que la peli azul no identificaba. Se incorporó con lentitud hasta llegar al chico. Extendió su brazo, entregándole la prenda.

—Gracias —dijo con timidez.

—Enana —replicó tomando su pertenencia—. Pensé que despertarías más tarde. Apenas está amaneciendo.

—Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el bosque.

—En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos, despertaré a Lily. ¡Oi, gato!

—¡Espera!

El Exceed se levantó sobresaltado, tomando su forma de combate original y colocándose en una posición de ataque.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

—Etto, tranquilo Lily —le dijo Levy con calma—. Sólo fue Gajeel.

Pantherlily apretó los puños. Frustrado, suspiró, regresando a su pequeño aspecto.

—Gracias por despertarme así —se quejó.

—Es hora de irnos —respondió el Redfox ignorando el comentario.

Gajeel tomó la mochila que llevaba con él y comenzó a caminar con Lily por un lado. Levy hizo lo mismo y los siguió por detrás. Revisó su bolsa, sólo para reafirmar que el pergamino dorado seguía ahí.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras avanzaban más entre el bosque, hasta que la peli azul se dio cuenta de algo.

—Chicos —murmuró mirando hacia su izquierda—. ¿No se supone que la estación de tren que se encuentra cerca del antiguo lugar de Cait Shelter está por allá? —inquirió apuntando a la misma dirección con el dedo índice.

—¿Eh? —el mago de hierro se detuvo observando a su compañera—. ¿Y eso qué?

—Pues…para tomar el tren y regresar a Fairy Tail…

—¿Tomar el tren? —inquirió Lily—. Pero si llegamos caminando —informó.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó la McGarden—. ¡¿Y piensan hacer lo mismo ahora?!

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡Me niego a irme caminando hasta Fairy Tail! —y Levy se detuvo.

—Oi, enana. Lily puede llevarte volando.

—¡Claro que no! No voy a abusar de él —respondió—. Pero, ¿por qué no tomar el tren?

—Eh…es mejor caminar para obtener una buena condición física —dijo Gajeel a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Eso y por otra cosa —sonrió el Exceed con malicia.

—¡No te atrevas!

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó la peli azul con un toque de curiosidad.

—Oh, de nada importante —Pantherlily conservaba una mueca de burla ante el enojo de su dueño—. Yo también voto por irnos en tren.

—De acuerdo —contestó el Redfox a regañadientes.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel se tapó la boca con una mano cuando el vehículo se agitó con violencia. Algunas personas que iban en el mismo vagón miraban con extrañeza la escena. El mago yacía tirado a la mitad del pasillo, tratando de incorporarse en vano. Levy veía lo que sucedía, más que con desconcierto, con una inesperada sorpresa.

—No sabía que también se mareaba con los transportes —dijo sin poder quitar la vista del Redfox.

—No lo hago… —respondió ahogadamente a la vez que un vértigo más fuerte lo atacaba—. No lo hacía…

Lily venía en el asiento frente a la maga, observando el panorama a su lado izquierdo por la ventana, para después mirar a Levy.

—Últimamente, Gajeel se está mareando con los transportes —aclaró—. No sabemos con exactitud por qué, pero yo supongo que es porque ha incrementado sus habilidades como Dragon Slayer.

El mago volvió a taparse la boca mientras sus mejillas se inflaban con aire, conteniendo las náuseas.

—Baño… —murmuró tratando de ponerse de pie.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió el Exceed colocándose a su lado.

El peli-negro negó con la cabeza a la vez que se levantaba después de varios intentos. El tren comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, mareándolo aún más para terminar otra vez en el suelo.

—Parece que Gajeel tiene un romance con el piso. Gihi —se burló Pantherlily.

La McGarden sofocó una risa. Gajeel volvió a ponerse de pie mientras el transporte obtenía un ritmo más tranquilo. Una vez más, el vagón se tambaleó, ocasionando que el mago se sujetara de los pasamanos metálicos superiores y provocando que cayeran varias maletas y otros objetos del portaequipajes. Lily se mordió el labio inferior con toda su fuerza para evitar gritar. Algo, demasiado pesado, había ido a parar sobre una parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Lily! —exclamó la maga de Solid Script con preocupación.

—Levy —dijo él con voz ahogada—. ¿Qué cayó sobre mi cola?

—Etto…una bola de boliche —respondió—. Negra —especificó sin poder creérselo.

—¿Y quién demonios deja una bola de boliche ahí? —ella negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Podrías quitarla? —cuestionó con calma.

La peli azul así lo hizo con sumo cuidado.

—¿Estás bien?

Pantherlily movió su cola con cautela. La tomó entre sus patas delanteras. Pudo apreciar un ligero hundimiento donde el dichoso objeto había aterrizado. Sentía fuertes pulsaciones.

—Lily —volvió a decir la chica.

—Levy —dijo con las orejas caídas—. ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme un poco de hielo?

—Claro —y se puso de pie.

-o-o-o-

—¡Ahhhhhh! —exclamó una señora de _grandes proporciones _que portaba un vestido negro ajustado.

—Miren, un Rotoplas* que grita —murmuró Gajeel severamente mareado.

Se recargó contra una pared cubierta de azulejo, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y confundido por las náuseas. Pero un fuerte golpe en la cara lo hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando reaccionó, se encontraba en el suelo, aturdido por el impacto. Se incorporó, dejando de lado el mareo y presionándose la mejilla derecha con una mano.

—Oiga señora, ¿y a usted qué demonios le pasa? ¡¿Y qué rayos carga en ese bolso?! ¡¿Ladrillos?!

Gajeel volvió a recibir otro golpe, esta vez en la nariz. El bolso negro que había chocado de lleno contra su rostro ahora parecía de color rojo. El mago gruñó, reprimiendo sus impulsos de ahorcar a esa mujer.

—¡Pero qué joven tan insolente! —exclamó con voz gruesa y tono altanero—. En primer lugar, no soy _señora, _¡soy señorita! ¡Y de las de verdad!

—¿Queja? ¿Trauma? ¿Enfermedad mental? —murmuraba el pelinegro ante tal _rectificación._

—Y en segundo lugar —continuó la _fémina_ pasando por alto el último comentario—. ¡Éste es el baño de damas, pervertido! —lo amenazó de nuevo con su _arma_.

El Redfox salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para evitar un nuevo _bolsazo_, que a la vez amortiguó los gritos de la _señorita._

-o-o-o-

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias Levy.

Lily tenía colocada sobre su cola una bolsa llena de cubitos de hielo que le disminuían poco a poco el dolor y la inflamación.

El tren estaba aminorando su velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la McGarden—. ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

—No lo sé…

La maga abrió una de las ventanas, asomando la cabeza a través de ella y tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía. Hasta el primer vagón, alcanzaba a distinguirse una intersección, donde el vehículo se había parado.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —Gajeel apareció caminando con normalidad por un lado—. ¿Ya llegamos?

—No —Levy negó con la cabeza—. Parece que están esperando un reabastecimiento de carbón.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó viendo a su gato haciendo a un lado una bolsa con hielo de su cola.

—Me cayó una bola de boliche encima. Gracias a ti —resaltó esto último.

—Oh… —dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Y qué ocurrió contigo? —preguntó también la peli azul al ver los moretones que comenzaban a formarse en el rostro del moreno.

—Un Rotoplas parlante me atacó con su bolso repleto de bloques de cemento —indicó ante el rostro de duda de sus compañeros—. Me metí al baño de mujeres por error —aclaró.

—Mmm…no sabía que habías cambiado tus preferencias —el Exceed contuvo una sonrisa.

—¡Ya te dije que fue por error! ¡Estaba mareado!

—Ajá —replicó con sarcasmo—. Eso dicen todos.

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños. No sería tan mala idea ahorcar a su propio gato. Sin embargo, el tren reanudó su marcha y los mareos del Redfox volvieron en pocos segundos. Acto seguido, fue a dar de bruces en el suelo. No sin antes, haber caído sobre algo. Pantherlily aguantó las lágrimas de dolor al sentir el torso del mago aterrizar de lleno contra su cola.

—Lily… —trató de decir la McGarden una vez más.

Y esta vez, explotó.

—¡Idiota! ¡Quítate de encima!

-o-o-o-

La noche había llegado pronto. Levy se había quedado dormida con rapidez. La cola del Exceed había recuperado su forma normal. Él yacía recargado contra la ventana. Gajeel se hallaba a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en el asiento.

—¿No puedes dormir? —inquirió Lily.

—¿Crees que puedo hacerlo con tanto movimiento? —respondió quedamente.

—Ya falta poco para llegar. Inténtalo —y cerró sus ojos.

El Redfox había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quedarse en el suelo. Gotas de sudor por el afán de no parecer mareado le perlaron la frente. Miró la hora en un reloj de la pared. Las 2 de la madrugada. Esa noche iba a ser demasiado larga…

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Levy despertó tarde, reconociendo Magnolia a varios kilómetros de distancia. Era un día soleado, con pocas nubes en el cielo.

—Buenos días, Levy —apareció el Exceed por un lado.

—Hola, Lily. Parece que ya casi llegamos —sonrió—. ¿Dónde está Gajeel? —inquirió al no verlo por ningún lado.

—Supongo que en el baño —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que pasó toda la madrugada ahí.

El Redfox salió caminando con dificultad, hasta llegar al asiento donde había tratado de dormir la noche anterior. Su cara estaba pálida.

—No te ves nada bien —dijo la McGarden.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber —contestó con brusquedad—. ¡Me quiero bajar de este estúpido tren!

—Tranquilízate —le indicó su gato—. Ya casi llegamos.

Un par de horas después, los tres estaban en la estación de la ciudad. Se dirigían caminando hacia Fairy Tail, ante la negativa de Gajeel de tomar otro transporte.

—Finalmente —decía recuperándose de los múltiples mareos.

-o-o-o-

Llegaron al gremio a los pocos minutos. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre ellos. No sólo por el hecho de que alguien había ingresado al establecimiento. Sino que eran ellos. Juntos. Eso no era normal. Hubo varios murmullos que fueron acallados por la sádica mirada del pelinegro.

—¡Maestro! ¡Mira! —llegó Levy con una gran sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la barra, donde estaba sentado el hombre.

—Yo —saludó Makarov.

—Levy, qué gusto verte. ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión? —preguntó la ojiazul.

—¡Bien! Cobré la recompensa hace rato. Sólo…tuve algunos inconvenientes.

Gajeel apareció por un lado, informando también del trabajo que había realizado con Lily. Los tres le explicaron lo sucedido. El Dreyar comenzó a frotarse el mentón con una mano, mientras meditaba.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo —dijo minutos después.

—¿Eh? —los tres lo miraron extrañado.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó la McGarden con algo de curiosidad.

—Bueno Levy —comentó el maestro con una extraña sonrisa—. Parece ser que encontraste a tu héroe, tu protector, tu guardián…

La peli azul arqueó las cejas ante lo que estaba diciendo el hombre. Gajeel frunció el ceño.

—Tu salvador —continuó—, tu angelito de la guarda, tu caballero en su-…

—Maestro —lo interrumpió el Redfox—. Creo que ya entendimos el concepto. ¿Podría decir de qué se trata todo esto? Quiero irme a descansar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Creo que ambos podrían hacer una buena pareja de trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Así es —siguió Makarov asintiendo con la cabeza—. La fuerza y la inteligencia. Una poderosa combinación.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron otra vez.

Mirajane limpiaba algunos vasos detrás de la barra mientras escuchaba con atención la discusión que se había desencadenado. El pelinegro y la maga de Solid Script daban todos los argumentos para evitar que el anciano hiciera eso.

—¿Y qué pasa con el Shadow Gear? —cuestionó Levy—. No puedo dejar solos a Jet y Droy.

—Pero si estuvieron haciendo misiones por su cuenta durante estos últimos 7 años —la contradijo el Maestro—. Y pueden seguir haciéndolo si yo se los ordeno. Además, estoy seguro que lo entenderán.

—_Sí, como no __—_pensaba ella.

—¡Me niego! —gritó con desesperación el Dragon Slayer—. Además, Lily ya está conmigo.

—¡Oh, entonces es más perfecto aún! —sonrió Makarov—. Los tres pueden trabajar en equipo.

—¡¿Qué?! —y esta vez, el Exceed compartió también la queja.

Los cuatro siguieron discutiendo, ante la mirada curiosa de la peliblanca. Los demás miembros por suerte, parecían ignorar la conversación.

—Basta de peros —indicó el hombre—. Por el poder que me ha sido conferido hoy, yo los declaro…

—¡Oi! ¡Abuelo! ¿De quién es la boda? —interrumpió un peli rosa desde una mesa en el extremo.

—¡Cállate, Salamander! ¡No es ninguna boda! —le aclaró el mago de hierro.

—¡Oi! ¡Yo sólo preguntaba por esas palabras! ¡¿Quieres pelea?! —sonrió.

—Ven aquí, maldito cabeza de llamas —lo retó.

—¡Dije que basta!

Makarov duplicó su tamaño, haciendo que los implicados guardaran silencio y Natsu regresara a su mesa, donde Happy sólo se burlaba. El Maestro aclaró su garganta y continuó con su discurso, ante la mirada incrédula de los magos y un gato.

—Como les decía, por el poder que me ha sido conferido hoy, yo los declaro…¡equipo de trabajo!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_*Rotoplas. Es una marca de cisternas y tinacos que hay en mi país. (Y por cierto, no me pertenece XD)._

_Carajo. Sí, literalmente. Manejar la actitud de Gajeel es más difícil de lo que creía ._. Espero que no me quede muy OoC. ¡Lo lamento! D: Es que no sé, como que su continua mezcla de mal humor, exasperación y demás está complicado x_x Y luego con eso de que se marea con los transportes al igual que Natsu…jajaja cómo me hizo reír esa capítulo del manga XD. (¡Spoilers! ¡Yo se los dije con anticipación!). Me quedó demasiado largo ._. Lo siento u.u Lo sé, demasiadas palabras en cursiva XD. Espero que no haya estado muy aburrido. Ya no sirvo para escribir -_- Etto…¿reviews? No pues. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Au revoir! _


	3. Capítulo 3: Crisis

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ._. Me atrasé. Lo sé. Ayy es que estaba leyendo un libro T.T (sí, yo y mis libros). ¡Pero estuvo muy bueno! Aunque el final… T.T Ya pues. Este, les traigo una noticita. Como saben, tengo otras historias en progreso y no puedo actualizarlas todas a la vez. Así que ténganme paciencia. _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del sabio genio __**Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Crisis.**

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Todos los presentes miraron hacia la puerta del gremio, donde había surgido un gran alarido. De pie ahí mismo se encontraban dos figuras boquiabiertas al oír las últimas órdenes que había dictado el Maestro. Lágrimas comenzaron a mojar el suelo y sólo les quedó abrazarse el uno al otro.

—Chicos —dijo Levy viendo llegar a sus compañeros del Shadow Gear.

—Idiotas —murmuró el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Jet, Droy! —habló Makarov—. Me alegra que estén aquí. Les quería decir que…

—¡Ya lo oímos Maestro, no lo repita! —contestó Droy mientras engullía un filete de carne a toda prisa.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntaba el mago de Alta Velocidad.

—Simplemente me pareció una buena idea —respondió el hombre sonriendo.

Ambos se acercaron hasta la barra.

—¡Esto no es justo! —reclamó Jet—. Somos el Shadow Gear, no podemos dejar que Levy haga misiones con…él —y apuntó temeroso hacia el Dragon Slayer.

—Ustedes estuvieron trabajando sin ella durante 7 años —Makarov se puso serio—. ¡Así que harán lo que yo les diga! —dijo aumentando el tamaño de su cabeza—. Trabajarán en pareja y Levy se quedará con Gajeel y Lily.

Tuvieron que resignarse y asintieron a la vez que el Dreyar regresaba a la normalidad. Se dieron media vuelta para alejarse.

—Tú —le dijo Droy directamente al mago de hierro—. Si te atreves a lastimar a Levy, te las verás con nosotros.

—Lo que digas, debilucho.

El Redfox los observó caminar hasta que salieron del gremio. Los magos que estaban presentes y vieron la escena, regresaron a sus asuntos.

—Si no hay más espectáculo por hoy, me iré a dormir —informó Gajeel—. ¿Vienes, Lily?

—No, me quedaré por aquí. Te veo después.

—Como quieras —y también se fue.

—¿A dormir? —cuestionó el Maestro.

—Sí. Digamos que anoche tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño —contestó el Exceed con una mueca burlona.

A la McGarden quería que se la tragara la Tierra. Pero era Domingo y ese era su día libre. Se dirigió con pesadez hacia una mesa, donde se dejó caer y su cabeza se desplomó contra la madera. Una rubia se acercó y se sentó a su lado, después de haber escuchado lo sucedido.

—Levy, ¿estás bien?

La aludida negó con la cabeza aún sobre la mesa.

—Tengo miedo.

—Tranquila —trató de decirle—. Sé que Gajeel da miedo, pero esta vez tienes también a Lily.

—No es eso Lu-chan —respondió mirándola—. Si Gajeel me diera miedo, nunca lo hubiera aceptado como compañero en el examen de la Isla Tenrou. Tengo miedo de que les resulte un estorbo a él y a Lily durante las misiones. Ellos son tan fuertes…

—Pero si tú eres una gran maga, Levy. Nadie podría competir contra ti en lo que haces.

—¡Soy muy débil! De no haber sido por él…

—¿Eh?

—Gajeel me salvó en la última misión que decidí hacer sola —y volvió su rostro hacia otro lado—. De no haber sido por él —repitió—, ahora yo estaría muerta.

—Levy…

Finas lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la mesa.

—Levy, no llores. Sabes que el Maestro no hace las cosas porque sí. Debió haber visto algo para hacer lo que hizo. Lo harás bien. Y si crees que eres _débil _como tú dices, entonces practica un poco más tus hechizos. Eso o agárrate a bastonazos al que se te ponga enfrente —bromeó—. Bueno, aunque si usas eso con los que sepan artes marciales, pues no servirá de mucho.

La peli azul se levantó con ligereza, sonriendo por el comentario de su amiga.

—Aún así —siguió la maga celestial—, no me agrada la idea de que hagas misiones con ese espécimen no clasificado por la ciencia —dijo refiriéndose al Redfox—. Si intenta hacerte daño, sólo tienes que decirme —chocó el puño de una mano contra la palma de la otra, en ademán de pelea.

Levy rió.

—Claro —respondió—. Creo que tienes razón, Lu-chan. Necesito practicar un poco más. ¡Empezaré ahora! Nos vemos luego —dicho esto, abandonó Fairy Tail.

-o-o-o-

—Maestro —se acercó una ojiazul por detrás de la barra—. ¿Está seguro de lo que hizo?

—¿Mhm? —respondió con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Sé que harán un buen trabajo.

—Lo sé, maestro —reiteró Mirajane—. Es sólo que…¿acaso lo hizo porque…?

Makarov sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—No está mal darle un empujoncito a alguien de vez en cuando, ¿no? Levy estará bien.

La peliblanca también sonrió y regresó a sus tareas.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel había llegado al departamento que compartía con Lily hace poco. Buscó algo de hierro para comer pero no encontró nada. Abrió el refrigerador y se encogió de hombros.

—A Lily no le importará—. Y se dirigió con pasos pesados hacia si habitación—. Necesito dormir —murmuró acercándose a su cama.

Era un colchón individual común y corriente. Lo cubrían algunas sábanas grises y varias almohadas blancas. Estuvo a punto de tirarse en ella, pero algo lo detuvo. Alucinó que se transformaba en un tren y comenzaba a moverse. Empezó a marearse al recordar la sensación. Ahora se compadecía de Natsu. Se tapó la boca con una mano y fue corriendo al baño.

Al regresar, volvió a ver su cama convertida en su _querido _medio de transporte.

—Al carajo.

Agarró una almohada y se durmió en el suelo.

-o-o-o-

—Ahh… —suspiró la McGarden a mitad de una calle—. _Lu-chan. Lo que te dije, no es lo que más me preocupa en realidad… _ —pensó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo—. _¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?_

La maga de Solid Script se dirigía con paso firme hacia Fairy Hills. Sabía que tenía que mejorar sus habilidades si quería trabajar con Gajeel y Lily. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que sintió que alguien llevaba caminando un buen rato detrás de ella. Se alarmó ante el hecho de que pudieran estarla acechando.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Se giró rápidamente con actitud desafiante, pero no encontró a nadie. Sin embargo, bajó la mirada y se topó con un pequeño gato negro.

—Lily —dijo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome?

—Te alcancé poco después de que saliste del gremio. Perdón si te asusté.

—No, no. Es sólo que no te esperaba —agachó la mirada.

—¿Está todo bien, Levy?

—Eh, sí —respondió fingiendo una sonrisa—. Todo está perfecto.

—Te oí platicando con Lucy. Lo sé, fue algo grosero. Pero quiero que sepas que tú no eres débil y no debes sentirte así con nosotros.

—Lo creo de ti pero de Gajeel…

—Le dará igual —Pantherlily se encogió de hombros—. Aún así, no tienes por qué sentirte inferior a nosotros. Seremos un gran equipo —le sonrió.

La peli azul asintió con inseguridad.

—Vamos —trató de animarla—. No pongas esa cara.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes Lily. No tengo tu fuerza o la de Gajeel. En verdad soy una enana. —dijo recordando el apodo que le había puesto el pelinegro—. Una debilucha. Mis hechizos no me bastan para hacer un buen trabajo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan pesimista? La Levy que conozco siempre está sonriendo.

—Bueno sí, pero es que…

—Pero nada —le aclaró—. Levy, tú no eres débil. Quiero que recuerdes muy bien eso. Si crees que te falta entrenamiento físico, tal vez yo pueda echarte una mano.

—¿Eh? —lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo puedo entrenarte. Puedo ayudar a que mejores habilidades de pelea y no te abstengas sólo a tu magia.

—¿En serio? —la mirada de la McGarden se iluminó—. ¿De verdad harías eso?

—Claro, si tú quieres.

—¡Por supuesto! —y Levy abrazó con cariño al Exceed—. ¡Muchas gracias, Lily!

—No hay de qué. Te veo mañana a las 8 a.m. en el parque de Magnolia, por la entrada sur.

—De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, Lily se encaminó hacia su casa.

-o-o-o-

Levy llegó lo más rápido que pudo a Fairy Hills. Sacó los libros que contenían información sobre su magia de Solid Script y memorizó nuevos hechizos. Pasó el resto del día practicando detrás de los dormitorios, con una hermosa vista hacia el océano. Sabía que después de 7 años muchas cosas habían cambiado, no así aquel magnífico panorama. Se alegraba que Fairy Tail comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco.

Empezaba a ponerse el Sol y la peli azul estaba agotada. Logró mejorar la velocidad de invocación de sus hechizos, pero aún así creía que no era suficiente. Siguió practicando pero sentía que su poder mágico se esfumaba con rapidez. Algo estaba mal. Se desconcentraba con facilidad, pero ella sabía el por qué. Múltiples pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente en ese momento.

—_¿Qué se supone que haré cuando no tenga que resolver acertijos o reescribir runas? No soy buena peleando. Cálmate Levy, para eso estás practicando nuevos hechizos. Y además, Lily te enseñará a defenderte… __—_se decía a sí misma—. ¡Solid Script: Fire! —lanzó fuego al aire—. ¡Solid Script: Water! —y lo apagó de inmediato con un chorro de agua.

Se encontraba cansada, pero no quería detenerse y siguió lanzando más palabras.

—_Y si no lo hago lo suficientemente bien __—_volvió a decirse—. _¿Qué tal si arruino todo y por mi culpa Gajeel y Lily salen heridos? ¡Ah! ¡Estoy en crisis!_

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza mientras trataba de recobrar la cordura.

—¡Solid Script: Wind! –creó una gran ráfaga de viento que azotó contra un árbol—. _Cálmate ya Levy. Lily tiene razón. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan negativa? Aún así, Gajeel siempre te ha salvado…_

La McGarden recordó todas las veces en que el Dragon Slayer la había ayudado y rescatado.

—_Además, confío en él y en Lily. ¡Bien! Entonces daré lo mejor de mí. Prometo no defraudar a nadie __—_y sonrió haciendo a un lado su negatividad—. ¡Solid Script: Lightning! —un rayo partió varias ramas del mismo árbol—. ¡Bien! —exclamó al ver que pudo hacer su nueva magia.

Estaba agotada y se rindió cuando anocheció por completo. Regresó a su habitación, donde un mar de libros cubría todo el suelo. Se puso sus gafas mágicas y empezó por aquellos que estaban sobre su cama. Había muchos hechizos que no conocía y que nunca había intentado. Los aprendió todos y mañana trataría de ponerlos en práctica en el entrenamiento con Lily.

Se quedó dormida al llegar la media noche.

-o-o-o-

Panterlily llegó al apartamento, buscando algo de comida. Abrió el refrigerador y se topó con que varios _objetos _habían desaparecido. Buscó en los cajones y otros _utensilios _tampoco estaban.

—¡Gajeel! ¡¿Te volviste a comer las ollas y los tenedores?!

—¿Y qué se lo hice? —respondió somnoliento desde el segundo piso.

A Lily le dio un tic nervioso en un ojo.

—A este paso nos quedaremos sin vajilla metálica.

Suspiró, yendo a descansar para prepararse a lo que vendría mañana.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Sí. Lo sé. Fue un completo asco. Y como que quedó demasiado corto. No hubo comedia, no hubo nada interesante. ¡Lo siento! T.T Creo que fue más relleno que nada u.u Espero mejorar en el siguiente. ¡Sigan leyendo, no me abandonen! )': ¿Algún trágico review?_


	4. Capítulo 4: Motivos

_¡Hoy! Sí, hoy 23 de Julio del 2012 (cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo) soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Hoy fui admitida a la Universidad de mi ciudad para la carrera de Medicina. Y aún traumada con el pasado capítulo 292 de Fairy Tail, dibujando, leyendo, escribiendo. Creo que no puedo pedir nada más (': _

_Y…creo que mandé al carajo mis días de actualización. Lo siento u.u Ya actualizaré cuando pueda ¬¬._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del sabio genio __**Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Motivos. **

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia. Había amanecido hacía unas horas y el cielo apuntaba a un día despejado.

Levy estaba dormida con varios libros abiertos alrededor de su cama. Un ruido en la habitación contigua la despertó. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró el reloj. Las 8:15.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó—. ¡Se me hizo tarde!

Se levantó con rapidez, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró en su armario. Por suerte había sido su vestido favorito. Tomó su cinta para el cabello y colocándosela, salió corriendo de Fairy Hills.

-o-o-o-

—¡Lily! —exclamó llegando al parque.

Recuperó el aliento, jadeando, con las manos en las rodillas.

—¿Lily? —miró hacia todos lados pero no el Exceed no estaba—. ¡Oh, no! Si me hubiera levantado más temprano —murmuró.

—Tranquila, sigo aquí.

La McGarden vio hacia arriba. Pantherlily se hallaba sentado sobre la rama del árbol que estaba al lado de ella. El gato bajó de un salto.

—Lily, lo siento, no era mi intención llegar tan tarde. Lo que pasa es que anoche…

—Tranquila —repitió—. No hay ningún problema. Estira un poco, vamos a comenzar.

—¡Sí! —respondió ella sonriente.

Empezó a hacer unos ejercicios de calentamiento hasta que unos pensamientos interrumpieron su mente.

—¿Gajeel sabe que estás aquí?

—¿Gajeel? —cuestionó el Exceed—. Nah, de seguro todavía está dormido.

—¿Y no le dijiste nada…? —cuestionó con inseguridad mientras el gato negaba con la cabeza—. ¿No piensas que se pueda molestar?

—No lo creo —Pantherlily se encogió de hombros—. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedo decirle cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Mentirle?

—No mentirle —rectificó el gato—. Simplemente, decirle cosas que no son del todo ciertas sin estar mintiendo.

La peli azul rió. Era hora de iniciar con el entrenamiento. Lily tomó su forma de combate acompañado de su Musica Sword.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel abrió los ojos, bostezando y estirando los brazos. Buscó a Lily por la habitación, pero no lo encontró. Se puso de pie, colocándose su túnica oscura, su pantalón y sus botas. Para cuando bajó, creía que el Exceed estaría en la cocina desayunando algo, pero no fue así.

—¿Lily? —preguntó en voz alta sin recibir respuesta.

Frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

-o-o-o-

Pensó que estaría en el gremio pero tampoco fue así. Buscó por todas las mesas pero sólo logró identificar a Happy y a Charle.

—_¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde se metió ahora ese maldito gato? _

Cruzó el lugar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Al caminar, notó que alguien más también hacía falta.

—_Un momento, ¿y la enana? _

Vio que Jet y Droy estaban ahí, aunque no había nadie leyendo ningún libro. Le extrañó, pero no le dio importancia y llegó hasta la barra, donde estaba una sonriente Mirajane preparando algunas bebidas.

—Buenos días, Gajeel —le dijo con alegría.

—¿Has visto a Lily? —cuestionó él ignorando el saludo.

—¿A Lily? —la peliblanca arqueó una ceja—. No, lo siento, no ha venido.

El Dragon Slayer estuvo a punto de hacerle otra pregunta pero se detuvo, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió la Strauss.

Finalmente, algo inseguro, se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Y Levy? —dijo llamándola por su nombre.

—Oh —murmuró Mirajane sorprendida—. ¿Preocupada por tu nueva compañera?

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras —se burló dándole la espalda—. Pero quiero hacer un trabajo y no me puedo ir sin ellos —y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

La maga lo observó en silencio, mientras una extraña sonrisa de lado se formaba en su rostro.

-o-o-o-

—¡Solid Script: Shield!

La McGarden había creado una barrera de color azul que repelió la espada de Lily.

—Parece que estuviste practicando nueva magia —murmuró el gato.

—¿Por qué crees que llegué tarde? —sonrió ella.

Estuvieron entrenando durante algunas horas. Mientras Pantherlily atacaba con su gran espada, Levy evadía y contraatacaba con su magia.

—¡Más atención!

El Exceed movió con mayor rapidez su Musica Sword, haciendo que la maga retrocediera de un salto, perdiendo la bandana que recogía su cabello.

—Tomemos un descanso —dijo Lily regresando a su forma habitual.

Levy se sentó sobre el pasto mientras veía cómo su cinta colgaba de la rama de un árbol. El Exceed subió a él para recuperarla. Pero en vez de hacer eso, se quedó viéndola con los ojos iluminados.

—¿Eso es parte del entrenamiento? —cuestionó la McGarden con curiosidad.

La peli azul pensó que parecía un gato normal jugando con su estambre.

—Eh sí —dijo—. Bueno, no —se contradijo y bajó del árbol, regresándole su bandana—. ¿Así que estuviste practicando anoche? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Sí —respondió ella alegre—. La Solid Script está llena de hechizos que no conocía. Pero algunos son muy difíciles.

—Tranquila, practicando los dominarás todos. Además, necesito que recuerdes que lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro —sonrió.

—¿Y no es lo mismo? —inquirió confundida.

—Tal vez…

La maga asintió con la cabeza, insegura por sus palabras.

-o-o-o-

—¿Dónde carajo se metió?

Gajeel llevaba buscando a su gato toda la mañana, sin resultado alguno. Era más allá del medio día y se dirigía de regreso a su apartamento. Sus intentos de hacer una misión se habían ido al caño. Caminaba enfadado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Pasó a un lado del parque de Magnolia, cuando detectó algunos olores. Olfateó el ambiente con su agudo sentido. Reconoció de inmediato el aroma del Exceed, pero no estaba solo. Otra fragancia lo acompañaba. Frunció el ceño y siguió _el rastro._

Avanzó en dirección al parque y en un claro detectó una pequeña mata de cabellos azules. Se estaba defendiendo de _algo._

—¡Solid Script: Shield!

El Redfox abrió los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de moverse para ver lo que sucedía, vio que Lily era su _atacante. _Arqueó una ceja, extrañado y permaneció oculto detrás de un árbol.

—¡Solid Script: Wind!

Una ráfaga hizo mover al Exceed algunos metros hacia atrás.

—¡Solid Script: Chains!

Unas cadenas de metal lo rodearon, inmovilizándolo. Debido al peso, Lily cayó de costado al suelo, regresando a su forma normal mientras el hechizo de la maga desaparecía.

—Muy bien —sonrió el gato poniéndose de pie—. Y decías que eras débil.

—Bueno… —murmuró con timidez la McGarden.

—Creo que debería ser todo por hoy.

Levy también sonrió, asintiendo.

—Nada mal —dijo una voz detrás de ella—. Aunque aún te mueves a velocidad tortuga sin patas.

—¡Gajeel! —exclamó Levy girando la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —cuestionó Pantherlily.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que estás ayudando a la enana.

La peli azul agachó la mirada, sorprendida y se sonrojó.

—Enana, estuviste bien —afirmó el Dragon Slayer—. Pero aún te falta mucho. Ahora viene el entrenamiento real. Tú y yo, mañana, aquí y a primera hora.

Levy se ruborizó con fuerza. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Que Gajeel iba a hacer qué?

—Oi, yo también la estaba ayudando, ¿eh? —intervino el Exceed.

—Ya lo sé. Tú también vendrás —le contestó el moreno—. Entrenaremos con el método de Green.

—¿Método de Green? ¿Qué es eso? —intervino Levy.

—Una especie de técnica física de ataque-defensa que Gajeel viene practicando desde hace tiempo —aclaró Pantherlily—. Te servirá de mucho si la aprendes.

—Tendré que leer un poco sobre eso.

Lily se quedó quieto un momento y posó su mirada fijamente sobre la bandana de la McGarden, haciendo que ésta lo notara. Se la quitó y se la ofreció.

—Tómala —le dijo ella.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Me servirá para jug-…para entrenar —rectificó.

Levy le sonrió con dulzura.

—Vámonos Lily.

El Redfox comenzó a caminar mientras su gato lo seguía por detrás.

—Nos vemos mañana, Levy —se despidió el Exceed.

La McGarden también se despidió con una mano. Se encaminó de regreso hacia Fairy Hills. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sintiendo que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante.

—Cálmate Levy_—_se dijo a sí misma.

_Tú y yo mañana. _Se sonrojaba cada vez que repetía esas palabras en su mente.

—¡Que te calmes! —se repitió mientras jugaba con sus manos—. ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! —exclamó.

Varias personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban inquisitivos.

—¡Sí, hablo sola, ¿y qué?! —le espetó a un hombre que no le despegaba la vista.

—Qué genio.

El individuo arqueó una ceja, molesto y continuó con su camino dejando a la peli azul atrás. La maga se sorprendió por su propia reacción. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan nerviosa como para responder con tal _agresividad?_

—_Es que entrenar con Lily es una cosa…¿pero con Gajeel? __—_se mordió el labio inferior.

_Tú y yo mañana, a primera hora._ Volvió a recordar.

—_Mañana a primera hora. ¿Acaso es una cita? ¡Una cita!_

Se detuvo a mitad de la calle, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro.

—_¡¿Desde cuándo me comporto como Juvia cuando ve a Gray?! ¿Qué me sucede…?_

Llegó a los dormitorios y entrando a su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama, sumergiendo el rostro en una almohada.

—_Entonces…¿es una cita o no? ¡Ahh! ¡Que no soy como Juvia! _

-o-o-o-

—¿Por qué decidiste ayudarla?

Pantherlily caminaba a lado de su dueño en dirección a su apartamento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? —preguntó a su vez el pelinegro.

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Creo que debes saber por qué —replicó serio.

El Exceed lo miró atentamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Yo no pienso hacer el tipo de misiones que hace ella. Necesito golpear a alguien de vez en cuando y si no sigue nuestro ritmo, sólo nos retrasará.

Lily se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de oír.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —cuestionó con un deje de incredulidad.

—Pues sí. La enana es inteligente, pero aún le falta mucho para poder pelear con decencia. ¿No es por esto que tú decidiste ayudarla?

El Exceed se quedó callado unos segundos. Prefirió decir un comentario _sabio._

—Sí. Fue por lo mismo —mintió.

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio. Lily nunca se había imaginado que Gajeel opinaba eso sobre la peli azul. Creyó que la ayudaría porque de verdad quería hacerlo y no porque la considerara un _obstáculo _o porque fuera _débil. _Por lo menos, no había creído eso cuando le echó una mano para el examen en la Isla Tenrou. Decidió hacer lo posible por que Levy no se enterara de los verdaderos motivos del Redfox.

* * *

_Sí, le hice aflorar los instintos gatunos a Lily XD. _

_): Ok…de por sí tardé muchísimo en escribirlo (es que ando haciendo un dibujo) pero para colmo, quedó así de horrible TOT. Lo siento u.u, creo que estoy perdiendo el hilo de la historia y no es lo que quería. Los comprenderé si dejan de leer. Hahaha…el conejo era Nichiya. Perdón, me dio tanta risa el último capítulo de Fairy Tail, aunque fuera casi de puro relleno para la gran batalla que se viene ¬¬. En fin…ayer estaba leyendo en un foro las tonterías que dicen sobre que Mashima está arruinando el manga y la verdad, me cag… Digo, si no les gusta, pues no sigan leyendo, ¿no? Ya pues -.- Yo y mis inconformidades. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. (Y que no quede tan horrible como éste D: ) Sayonara._

_P.D. Sí, eso del método de Green me lo inventé xD. _


	5. Capítulo 5: Debo confesarte algo

_¡AJBSDGPW QPVCNZOGJWJ EIRUHXNFKHWS ASITPSG! :DDDDD _

_Emm… ._. en mi idioma quise decir: ¡ESTOY TRAUMADA, EL MEJOR CAPÍTULO DE FAIRY TAIL! (Sí, empecé escribiendo el capítulo el Viernes pasado ._.) Dios mío, si no fuera porque estaba en una silla de seguro hubiera terminado gritando emocionada en el suelo. :'3 Lo siento, es que fue perfecto *-* Y no me importa cómo pero estoy 99.9% segura que Natsu y Gajeel ganarán (y de paso veré el Dragon Force de Gajeel ¬¬). Así que…R.I.P. Sabertooth xD (aunque de cierto modo Rogue me cae bien. Me importa un pepino que a Sting le partan el hoc…perdón, que le dejen el rostro desfigurado. Lo siento por sus fans). ¡No puedo esperar a la siguiente semana! Waaaa, voy a llorar )': (¡Kyaaa! Y luego Levy llamando a Gajeel *-* ¡SHIPPING!)._

_Ya pues. Etto…¿capítulo? Veamos si me puedo concentrar ._. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Debo confesarte algo.**

—¡Kyaaa!

Levy terminó en el suelo. Con el ojo cerrado por el dolor, se frotaba con ligereza con una mano el brazo donde había recibido el duro impacto.

—¡Tienes que ser más rápida! Es la quinta vez que te lo digo.

El Redfox la miraba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le respondió ella incorporándose—. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Gajeel negó con la cabeza a la vez que se alejaba unos pasos.

—Descansa un poco. Agotada no lograrás nada.

Un poco desilusionada, la peli azul se tiró sobre el pasto mientras veía cómo el Dragon Slayer se perdía de su vista entre las inmediaciones del parque. A pesar de ser un lugar concurrido, tenía el suficiente espacio para que pudieran entrenar. Y además, aún se encontraba muy solo. La maga de Solid Script llevaba ahí poco más de una hora y el Sol aún no salía por completo. Una fresca brisa le erizó la piel. Lily se posó a su lado.

—Me odia —murmuró la McGarden con melancolía.

—¿Qué? —el Exceed arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Es que es cierto. Él me odia.

—Claro que no —sonrió—. Sólo se desespera con facilidad. Pero ya sabes que es así.

Levy suspiró con fuerza.

—Ánimo, estás mejorando poco a poco.

La maga se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol. Respiró profundamente y Lily se alejó también unos pasos.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Esa mañana, Levy se había levantado muy temprano para ir a su entrenamiento. Gajeel le había dicho que estuviera presente a primera hora del día en el parque. Como no supo con exactitud cuál era esa hora, decidió por llegar a las seis en punto. Corrió a toda prisa a través de las sombrías calles de Magnolia. Tuvo que reprimir algunos gritos en varias ocasiones, pues no podía decirse que le agradara la oscuridad. Se alivió cuando vio a dos figuras de pie a la entrada del lugar acordado. Se apresuró en llegar a su lado y los saludó con alegría.

—¡Buenos días!

—Llegas tarde, enana —le respondió el pelinegro.

Lily le metió un puntapié en la espinilla. El Redfox frunció el entrecejo, gruñendo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le espetó malhumorado.

—No le hagas caso. Tan sólo llevamos aquí cinco minutos —le informó el Exceed—. Vivimos cerca y estás a tiempo.

—Como sea —Gajeel chasqueó la lengua mientras se tronaba el cuello moviendo la cabeza—. Es hora de empezar.

—¡Sí!

Levy sonrió, decidida a que nada arruinaría ese día. O al menos eso pensaba.

_Fin del flashback._

-o-o-o-

Gajeel se encontraba de pie a mitad del parque, observando el cielo con aire aburrido. Pantherlily llegó a su lado. Vio que su gato le dirigía una mirada de reproche, así que se decidió por ignorarlo. Pero el Exceed siguió insistiendo.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el Redfox con enfado.

—Sabes que Levy no peleará como tú en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pensé que si ibas a ayudarla, también le tendrías paciencia.

Gruñó.

—Eso ya lo sé —aclaró—. ¿Crees que soy tonto o qué?

—Pues, tengo mis teorías —se burló Lily—. Pero aún no están totalmente comprobadas.

El pelinegro entornó los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, gato.

Lily sólo pudo reír.

-o-o-o-

—No, no, no —decía el Redfox con impaciencia—. Estás haciendo todo mal. En primer lugar, no te pares así, pierdes fuerza en las piernas. Y la posición de los brazos debe cubrir más tu rostro.

Levy asintió con la cabeza. Respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo físico mientras hacía lo que Gajeel le indicaba. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. El Sol ya se posaba en un cielo despejado, calentando el ambiente poco a poco.

—Escucha Levy —habló Lily por un lado—. La primer parte del entrenamiento se basa en que mejores tu defensa. Para que esquives o bloquees los ataques tienes que anticipar los movimientos del oponente con destreza. Para ello tendrás que mejorar tu velocidad e incrementar tu fuerza. Por ahora te gritaré los lugares donde deberás evitar que te den un golpe. Esto servirá para que contraataques con efectividad. Y lograrás los principios básicos del método de Green.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Lista? —inquirió el Dragon Slayer.

—Sí —respondió ella algo temblorosa.

El pelinegro arremetió con unos movimientos leves para evitar que la peli azul terminara con más de un hueso roto.

—¡Izquierda! —comenzó a decir el Exceed—. ¡Debajo, derecha, arriba, derecha!

El puño de Gajeel impactó contra su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Concéntrate! —le espetó.

—¡Arriba, izquierda! —continuó Pantherlily.

Levy comenzó a tomar poco a poco el ritmo de pelea, esquivando los golpes con un poco más de agilidad. Cuando no lo hacía, interponía sus antebrazos —y en varias ocasiones las piernas—, para evitar el choque. Después de varios minutos, el Redfox decidió cambiar con rapidez de lugar y apareció por un costado de la peli azul. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pelinegro ya había hecho su movimiento. Cerró los ojos para recibir el ataque pero los abrió de inmediato al no sentir nada. Con el corazón en la garganta, vio cómo un puño se había detenido a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Te falta mucha velocidad —dijo Gajeel bajando su brazo—. Pero eso ya lo mejoraremos otro día. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

La McGarden se llevó las manos al pecho, sorprendida por la repentina cercanía del Dragon Slayer. Su corazón se aceleró y pasó saliva con dificultad.

—Mañana a la misma hora —le informó mientras se alejaba—. Vámonos Lily, no he comido nada y tengo hambre.

—Buen trabajo, Levy —sonrió el Exceed—. Nos vemos mañana.

Y ambos fueron desapareciendo entre la multitud. La maga se quedó plantada en su lugar, sin poder mover un dedo, tratando en vano de normalizar sus respiraciones y ritmo cardíaco. Cuando por fin empezó a caminar, se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. Esa sensación que tenía desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero que se había intensificado recientemente. Aún con el corazón a mil por hora, salió corriendo del parque.

-o-o-o-

Era más el mediodía cuando la McGarden llegó al gremio. Se encontró con que Jet y Droy habían salido a una misión. No era de sorprender puesto que _ya no conformaba parte _del equipo Shadow Gear, al menos por el momento. Se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró. Poco después, Lucy apareció a su lado.

—¡Levy-chan! —la saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ah, hola, Lu-chan. Algo cansada, ¿y tú?

—Me dijeron que estás entrenando con Gajeel —respondió la rubia por su parte.

—¡¿Qué?! —la maga de Solid Script se sorprendió—. ¿Quién te dijo?

—Tranquila Levy —rió la Heartfilia—. Lily me lo comentó.

—Oh, lo siento —suspiró aliviada—. No sé por qué te lo habrá contado, pero por favor no se lo vayas a decir a nadie. Gajeel me mataría. O en todo caso mataría al pobre de Lily. Y estoy casi segura de que no quiere que nadie sepa que me está ayudando.

—Cálmate —le aseguró la rubia—. Su secreto está a salvo. Acá entre nos —se acercó para murmurarle al oído—. No soy como Mira para gritarlo a todo el gremio.

La peli azul sonrió, pero al recordar lo que la _atormentaba_, dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Sucede algo, Levy? —preguntó Lucy arqueando una ceja.

—Lu-chan, hablando de secretos —le dijo con la cara aún pegada contra la madera—, creo que debo confesarte algo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

—¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

—¡Pero claro, Levy! ¿No confías en mí o qué? Para eso están las amigas.

—Y…¿podrías no tratar de gritar cuando te lo diga?

—Eh, claro —respondió confundida—. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

La McGarden respiró profundo, armándose de valor. Levantó el rostro y miró fijamente a Lucy.

—Lu-chan —se detuvo unos segundos—. Me gusta Gajeel.

Enseguida cerró los ojos y tapándose los oídos con ambas manos, esperó el grito. Sabía que su amiga no podría quedarse callada ante aquello. Pero no escuchó nada. Abrió de nuevo un ojo y vio que la Heartfilia le dedicaba una sonrisa. Bajó sus manos, un poco insegura.

—¿Lu-chan? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Claro —respondió con simpleza.

—Y… —murmuró indecisa.

Lucy colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—Levy, eso ya lo sabía.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la McGarden con sorpresa—. P-Pero, ¿cómo?

—Levy —repitió—. Creo que eres un poquito obvia. Sospechaba algo después del incidente con Laxus y la Batalla de Fairy Tail pero lo confirmé durante el examen de clase S en la Isla Tenrou.

La peli azul la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con un nudo en la garganta.

—Y no quiero asustarte ni nada, pero pienso que el gremio entero ya lo sabe.

—¡¿Qué?! —volvió a gritar.

—Bueno, es lo que yo creo —aclaró rascándose la nuca—. Supongo que ya todos lo saben, a excepción del propio Gajeel. Y puede que también Natsu no tenga ni idea.

Levy no pudo articular palabra. Y en vez de salir corriendo del gremio —que era justo lo que quería hacer en ese momento—, volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Mi vida está arruinada.

La Heartfilia sonrió.

—Claro que no. El amor es algo muy bonito.

—¡No estoy enamorada! —aclaró la peli azul por su parte—. Sólo me gusta…poquito.

—¿De verdad? —la maga de espíritus celestiales no creyó aquello.

—Sí.

—No deberías mentir sobre lo que sientes. Tengo que admitir que al principio me asustaba que fuera Gajeel y no alguien más, pero si tú de verdad lo quieres, no le veo problema.

—No lo quiero. Ya te dije que sólo me gusta.

—Y los burros hablan.

—Aún así, yo sé que él me odia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Lucy con cierto asombro.

—Porque lo sé. Debiste ver cómo me trató hoy. Me miraba como si fuera una piedra en el zapato de su vida.

La rubia rió con ganas.

—¡No es gracioso! —la maga de Solid Script hizo un puchero.

—Levy, he visto cómo te trata. Y de verdad no creo que te odie.

—Pero hoy…

—Sí —la interrumpió—. Es obvio que ambas sabemos que no es Casanova o Albert Einstein. Es un bruto y le falta tacto. Pero no por eso te odia.

—Bueno, pero aunque no me odie, es sólo una ilusión. Él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

—Levy, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan negativa?

—A lo mejor piensa que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para él —siguió la peli azul ignorando a su amiga.

—Es un muchacho —intervino la Heartfilia—, es posible que no piense nada.

Levy no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Aún así, no quiero desanimarte más, pero… —se detuvo unos segundos—, no pienso que a Gajeel le interesen las chicas.

La McGarden arqueó las cejas.

—¿Crees que tiene _otros gustos? _¿Entonces piensas que a Gajeel le interesan los…?

—No, no quería decir eso —Lucy movió las manos frenéticamente en al aire—. Me refiero a que creo que de momento sólo le importa golpear gente. Un poco estilo Natsu y Gray, que buscan pelea. Y parece que de momento las relaciones no le interesan en absoluto.

—Sí, yo también he pensado en eso.

—Pero he visto cómo te trata —repitió la rubia—. Y aunque no lo conozco tanto como tú, puede que de verdad logren llegar a algo.

—Sí Lucy, y Earthland es cuadrada.

—¡Levy! —le reclamó—. ¡Si no es un ser que ha llegado de otro mundo! Bueno, quién sabe, pero a mi parecer es sólo otro chico rudo al que le falta un poco de cerebro. Aún no me creo que de verdad estés enamorada de él.

—¡Que no lo estoy! Sólo me gusta. Poquito —volvió a aclarar.

Lucy volvió a sonreír. Le parecía tierno la forma de actuar de le peli azul.

—En fin —habló con franqueza—. Creo que lo mejor sería que dejaras pasar el tiempo y podríamos hacer algo al respecto después —se puso de pie—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Nos vemos después, Levy-chan. Y cambia esa cara por una sonrisa. Recuerda que una sonrisa radiante es la mejor arma de una chica —y Lucy le dio la espalda empezando a caminar.

—Lo dices porque tú tienes más _atributos _—murmuró.

Levy suspiró, recargándose otra vez sobre le mesa, hundida en sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-

—Así que a Levy le gusta Gajeel —murmuraba una alegre peliblanca que caminaba por el gremio con varias bebidas en una bandeja—. Bueno eso no es algo nuevo —sonreía—. Tal vez sea hora de mover algunas piezas en el tablero…

* * *

_Eh…quedó del asco ._. ¿Saben? Ya no sirvo para escribir. Bueno, en fin u.u Una cosa, acabo de ver el episodio 142 de Fairy Tail (Lily me mató de risa con su cara por el kiwi xD) y mi pregunta es, ¡¿qué acaso Gajeel nunca se baña?! o_o Bueno, es que cuando Juvia le arrojó agua, éste dijo que se oxidaba, ¿entonces nunca toma un baño? D: Está bien, diré que la imaginación de la Loxar fue mucha y que los piercings, tachuelas (o lo que sean) de Gajeel son de "hierro inoxidable". Sí, eso me gusta más :3. Ya pues, ya sé que estoy loca. Me retiro. Gracias por leer._


End file.
